Tattoos
by imonlyademon
Summary: Regina Mills et Emma Swan sont amantes. Un soir, Regina décide de connaître un peu plus Emma à travers les tatouages de cette dernière.


**Petit O.S. J'ai toujours imaginer Emma avec des tatouages, je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi. Je trouve que ça lui irait bien. Je me suis donc dis que ça pourrait faire un O.S potable, ou pas, à vous d'en juger!**

**Et je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laisser des reviews sur mon premier O.S**

**Vous assurez! **

**-Lau'. **

* * *

><p>Comme pratiquement chaque soirs, Regina et moi étions couchées dans mon lit. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, non. Nous n'étions pas grand chose l'une pour l'autre. Enfin, je le supposait. Pourtant cette soirée m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Ouvrir les yeux sur des choses que je pensais enfouies au plus profond de moi, ou au mieux, mortes.<p>

**XXX**

Je suis couchée dans mon lit, un bras soutenant ma tête sur le coussin, un drap couvrant mon corps dévêtu.

Regina est couchée contre moi, la tête sur ma poitrine, et j'écoute sa respiration régulière en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ses cheveux sentent la pomme, une douce odeur à laquelle je me suis habituée.

Ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau blanche, son pouce faisant des ronds autour de mon nombril.

Elle a des longs doigts fins, avec quelques bagues, valant toutes aussi chers les unes que les autres.

Ses lèvres sont légèrement ouvertes, permettant d'entrevoir sa dentition parfaite.

Ses lèvres sont souvent recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre légèrement rosé, ou bien bordeaux. Ce qui les rendent d'autant plus belles.

Cette femme est belle, c'est un fait.

Elle est belle et totalement insouciante, inconsciente de qui je suis réellement, elle est inconscience de la douleur que je peux lui infliger en s'accrochant à moi. Mais elle reste. Elle n'a pas peur de moi.

Elle fait traîner ses doigts le longs des dessins qui recouvrent les parties de mon corps que je souhaite cacher.

- **A quoi tu penses, Emma? **Sa voix est basse, et elle a l'air d'une enfant curieuse. Elle est définitivement mon opposé.

Nous sommes le yin et le yang. Le bien et le mal.

-** A toi. **Elle sourit souvent lorsque je dis ça. Je suppose qu'elle aime ça.

Je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à entretenir une relation, et avec Regina, c'est pareil. Elle m'a souvent demandé pourquoi j'agis comme ça, et je n'ai jamais répondu la même chose. Je lui ment souvent, pour faire paraître ça moins dramatique. La vérité est tout autre que mes « **Je n'ai jamais réussit à m'accrocher. **», «** Personne ne peut m'aimer, et je ne peux aimer personne. **», ce à quoi elle répond souvent « **Pourtant je t'aime, moi. **» et cette réplique arrive à me clouer le bec. Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle, si sûre de ses sentiments. Elle a l'air totalement à l'aise avec qui elle est, et qui elle aime.

Elle laisse souvent traîner ses doigts sur mon ventre, mes bras, mes épaules, mon dos, pour détailler les dessins qui s'y trouvent. Elle n'a jamais oser me demander ce qu'ils représentent. Pourquoi ils sont là, pour quelle occasion, à quel moment ils avaient été dessinés.

Pourtant, ce soir je sens qu'elle a cette tension en elle, lorsqu'elle laisse glisser ses longs doigts sur les parcelles de peau qui dépassent du drap. Je sens que les questions fusent dans sa tête.

Elle et moi avons cette chose qui nous relient. Je ne sais pas comment appeler ça.

**- Tu es belle, Emma. **Elle me le dit souvent, comme pour comblée son envie soudaine de s'exprimer. Je ne répond que rarement. Je ne considère pas ça comme un compliment. Juste comme une phrase basique, comme "Bonjour, comment tu vas?".

- **Ne doutes pas de toi, tu es belle. **Je relève la tête comme souvent quand j'entend quelque chose de douloureux sortir de sa bouche.

- **Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, Emma. S'il-te-plaît, ne doute pas. **Elle m'embrasse souvent après avoir dit des choses comme celles-là. Mais là, le baiser ne vient pas. Elle se contente de me regarder avec ses yeux de biche.

Elle est absolument sublime.

- **Je t'aime, Emma. **C'est son truc à elle d'exprimer ses sentiments, moi je me contente d'hocher la tête, attendant que cette partie douloureuse de la conversation soit finie.

Ses doigts remontent sur ma clavicule gauche, traînant quelques secondes sur les contours de mon tatouage.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il représente? **Elle a décider de poser la question, ce soir. Elle a décider de me demander silencieusement de m'ouvrir à elle.

- **Une clé de sol, tu le vois bien. **

**- N'utilises pas l'ironie parce que tu ne veux pas parler, Emma. **Je souffle. Je sais que la discutions qui va suivre va lui montrer une nouvelle facette de moi.

- **C'est vraiment une clé de sol. **

**- Emma. **Elle le dit dit sèchement, pour que je comprenne qu'elle ne rigolerais pas, pas ce soir.

- **Elle rend hommage à mon frère, si tu veux savoir. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? **Aoutch.

**- Il est mort dans un accident de moto, i ans. On a jamais su qui l'avait percuté. Il a juste était retrouver au bord de la route, sans sa moto, sans son casque. Il était juste... Mort. Il était abandonné, mort, au bord de la route. **Les larmes ont souvent menacées de couler lorsque je parle de ça, mais je me suis fait une raison, et j'ai arrêter de souffrir.

- **Je suis désolée Emma. **

**- Et si tu veux tout savoir, vraiment, il était musicien, il vivait pour jouer, il vivait pour la musique. Je me suis dis que la clé de sol le représenté bien. **

**- C'est magnifique. Tu lui fais un bel hommage, Emma. **

**- Sûrement. **

Ses doigts continuent à tracer les contours de la clé de sol pendant quelques secondes, puis ils partent sur ma clavicule droite.

- **Et celui-là? Qu'est ce qu'il représente? **

**- C'était le titre de la partition préférée de mon frère.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hijo de la luna? **

**- Fils de la lune. Il aimait cette partition, parce qu'il se considérait comme le fils de la lune, il n'a jamais connu ses parents, on a jamais connu nos parents. Il se disait juste qu'il venait de la lune. **

**- Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de passionnant. **

**- Tu l'aurais adoré. **

**- Je n'en doute pas. **

Ses doigts partent sur mon bras droit, descendants puis remontants le long de celui-ci.

**- Parle-moi de tes tatouages, Emma, s'il-te-plaît. **Je souffle.

- **Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir. **

**- S'il-te-plaît. **Elle s'arrête sur un tatouage au niveau de mon épaule. **Qu'est-ce qu'il représente le pirate? **

**- Mon ex petit-ami. **

**- Pourquoi t'être fait tatouer pour lui? **Je sens un peu de jalousie dans sa voix, ce qui me fais doucement sourire.

-** Il était pirate, et un jour, il est parti en mer, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il est mort, ou s'il a juste fuit. **

**- Il s'appelait comment? **

**- Kilian. Mais on le surnommait Hook. **

**- A cause du capitaine crochet? **

**- Ouais. **Je n'aime pas spécialement parler de Kilian, c'est un des souvenirs douloureux qui doit appartenir au passé.

Ses doigts descendent juste en dessous, sur un autre tatouage.

- **L'étoile, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente? Ton frère? **

**- Pas du tout! **Je rigole légèrement. **Non, non, symbole de l'homosexualité. **

**- Ah. Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour tu changes d'avis et que tu préfères les hommes? **

**- J'ai eu ma part d'homme. Maintenant c'est aux femmes. Ça me correspond plus, elles sont ce que je recherche. Donc non, je n'ai pas peur. **Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je la coupe avant. **Et si ça devait arriver, eh bien, ça arrivera. L'étoile représentera une partie de ma vie passé, dans ce cas. **

**- Tu as toujours des explications aussi profondes? **

**- Elle n'est pas profonde, celle-là. **

**- Excuse-moi, madame je me tatoue une étoile pour exprimer mon homosexualité. **

Regina et moi avons souvent des petits moments où on se cherche un peu, ce n'est pas vraiment méchant. C'est même plutôt affectif.

Ses doigts repartent sur mon avant bras, tatouer du coude jusqu'au poignet.

- **Les oiseaux?**

**- Quand j'étais petite, avec mes parents adoptifs et mon frère, Adrien, on allait souvent dans un parc, d'où on pouvait voir des nids d'oiseaux, beaucoup de nids d'oiseaux. On les voyaient souvent s'envoler pour chercher de la nourriture, et revenir et je les nourrissaient avec des morceaux de pain. **

**- Tu a du passé une belle enfance, Emma. Alors pourquoi doutes-tu autant de toi? **

**- Je n'ai pas eu une belle enfance, Regina. Je n'écris que les moments les plus importants, et les meilleurs sur mon corps. C'est une façon à moi de m'en souvenir, et d'oublier les mauvais. Mon frère est une exception, il ne disparaîtra jamais de ma vie. **

**- Emma... **Son ton est devenu triste, et je déteste qu'on ait de la pitié pour moi. Je suis qui je suis, j'ai vécu avec mon passé, je vis toujours avec, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.

- **Ça va, Regina. C'est du passé. **

Je sens ses doigts continuer leur chemin, s'arrêtant sur une phrase.

**- I need you to believe? **

**- C'était ce qu'on se disait, avec ma petite-amie de l'époque. Enfin, on se disait "I need you to believe in love". J'ai le début, elle a la fin. Elle doit d'ailleurs sûrement avoir essayer de brûler son tatouage avec une bougie parfumée à la cannelle, ou essayer de le faire disparaître avec une éponge ou du papier de verre. Je m'en sors pas trop mal au final. **Je glousse et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Effectivement. Elle ne m'a pas l'air très intelligente. **

**- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu a raison. **

Elle reprend sa découverte silencieuse de mon passé, elle s'arrête sur un de mes tatouages préférés.

- **Pourquoi une fleur de pissenlit? **

**- Parce que cette fleur est connue pour réaliser les vœux. Elle représente ce que j'ai réussit dans ma vie, les vœux que j'ai fais, et que j'ai réussit à accomplir. Chaque fois qu'un vœu s'exauce, eh bien je fais rajouter une partie. **

**- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça. Ça me donne l'impression que tu aime quelque chose de toi. **

**- Mes tatouages sont les seules choses que j'aime, Regina. **

**- Tu ne devrais pas, tu es absolument magnifique, Emma. Tu as des yeux verts émeraudes magnifiques, une chevelure blonde qui donne envie de passer sa vie à les toucher, une peau douce, un visage sublime, un corps parfait. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux te trouver de si horrible, Emma.**

**- Tu ne connais que l'extérieur, ne l'oublie pas, Regina. **

Elle soupire, sûrement de frustration. Elle sait que j'ai souvent raison, surtout sur ce point la. Ses douces caresses continuent, mais cette fois elle part jusqu'à mon ventre. Celui-ci n'a qu'un seul tatouage, mais il prend une grosse partie de ma peau.

- **Celui-la, m'a toujours énormément intriguer. Pourquoi une rose? **

**- Lorsque j'étais enfant, on avait un jardin dans ma maison d'accueil. Ma mère adoptive s'en occupait tous les jours. Il y avait, dans ce jardin, des roses blanches. Et lorsqu'elles poussaient, ma mère m'emmenait avec elle, et on les coupaient ensemble, puis on les mettaient dans des vases. **

**- J'adore cette explication. **Elle embrasse mon ventre d'un léger baiser, puis elle remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrasse.

- **Je l'adore aussi. **

Elle ne cherche plus à découvrir le sens de mes tatouages, et ça me fait pousser un petit soupire de satisfaction. Je déteste devoir faire part de chaque petite chose qui recouvre ma peau.

**- Je t'aime. **Je pensais que la découverte de quelques parties de mon passé la ferait partir, parce qu'il n'est pas des plus joyeux. Malgré qu'elle n'ait vu que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Elle m'aime.

Cette soirée, ces révélations, m'ont dans un sens, fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être importante pour quelqu'un.

- **Tu es belle. **Ça fait au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle me le dit, et chaque fois, ça paraît plus sincère que la précédente. Ça me trouble énormément. Cette femme a de réels sentiments pour moi. Et la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, est d'hocher la tête.

**- Emma, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de te torturer l'esprit. **

**- Comment tu sais? **Je hausse un sourcil.

- **Je peux sentir chaque pensée tellement que tu réfléchis fort. Arrête de te poser autant de questions. **

**- Dors, Regina. Tu as une longue journée demain. **

**- Je t'aime, Emma. Bonne nuit. **Je lui embrasse le haut du crâne et elle se décolle de moi pour me tourner le dos. Je me rapproche d'elle en passant mon bras autour de son corps nu, et la colle un peu plus à moi.

Elle se retourne doucement, et m'embrasse.

**- Emma, tu es capable d'aimer, je veux que tu le saches. **

**- Certes. **

**- Et tu es capable d'être aimer aussi. Tu le mérites, Emma. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi t'aimer comme il se doit. **

**- Regina... **

**- Emma, est-ce que tu m'aime? **J'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce que je l'aime? Je ne sais pas, peut-être? Est-ce que je peux l'aimer? Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose.

-** Quoi que tu dises, je sais que tu m'aime, Emma. **

**- Pardon? **J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux, alors qu'elle sourit.

- **Tu sais, tu peux mentir comme tu le veux, Swan. Ton organe, qui s'appelle "cœur", lui, ne ment pas. **Je la fixe, perdue.

- **Le fait que ton rythme cardiaque augmente lorsque je te dis que je t'aime, que tu es belle, ne fait que me confirmer le tout Emma. Laisse moi t'aimer. **Je bloque mon regard dans le sien, mes yeux transmettant tout mon trouble.

- **Dis le moi, Emma, s'il-te-plaît. **Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, là? Je l'aime? Mes méninges fonctionnent à leur maximum. Soudain, la petite cloche de mon cerveau retentit.

Je l'aime.

- **Emma- **Je la coupe d'un tendre baiser.

- **Tais-toi. Je t'aime, Regina. **Son sourire ne fait que confirmer mes dires. _Merde, je l'aime._

- **Moi aussi je t'aime, Swan. **Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- **Bonne nuit. **Elle se retourne une nouvelle fois, m'offrant son dos nu. Je dépose quelques baisers dessus et lui souhaite une bonne nuit à mon tour. Je souris franchement, chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis de longues années.

Je t'aime, Regina Mills.


End file.
